tigresses apology
by FanFic derp
Summary: Tigress attacks po with a fatal hit putting him in a coma. Po must explore his mind to escape his mind world and go to the real world
1. Chapter 1 - Winning streak

"Beat you again! It's what you get for going against the dragon warrior again!" Po said to tigress in a cocky tone

"You were just lucky! Another fight and ill prove you wrong!" Tigress said in an annoyed tone of voice

The fight started but once again tigress lost against po. She was getting annoyed. She challenged him again and again but was still losing.

"Another fight!"

"look I need a break so if you don't mind giving me a bit of space"

"don't you dare quit!"

"Sorry tigress but it's time for lunch. Ill beat you later"

"Come on po am starving!" Mantis shouted towards po in the kitchen

Po headed towards the kitchen to cook some food for everyone as it seemed they were starving, but Tigress didn't want to eat just wanted to beat po

**IN THE KITCHEN**

"What took you so long po?" asked monkey

"I was busy showing tigress who is boss she just can't accept that I'm better at fighting than her"

Tigress started clenching her fist with anger. She wanted to beat po and so badly.

"They're you go everyone" as po hands out bowls of noodles

"I'm not hungry" said Tigress in a stubborn voice

"Come on Tigress you do know I'm joking around" po said to tigress to attempt to calm her down

"After this I will defeat" Then tigress started training… waiting for po

**IN THE TRAINING HALL**

"Ok Tigress lets fight!"

Once again po defeats her

"Can I go now?" po asked tigress in a sarcastic voice

"Hey po! Can you make me some more of those noodles?" monkey asked po

"Yea sure I'm coming ri-"

Tigress had punched po in the side of his head while he did not notice. The punch had extra force due to her anger.

"YES! I beat you po!"

No answer

"Po?"

No answer

"PO!"

No answer

"Oh no. I've hit po too hard. He's unconscious!"


	2. Chapter 2 - the mind world

"Where am I?" po said to himself. His words echoed into the distance

"You are in the mind world po" He heard that voice before but he can't remember who

"Who said that" Po said questioning the mysterious voice.

"It's me oogway"

"OOGWAY! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"

"That where you are wrong, see I came here or as I call it the mind world to tell you what is going on, you see in the mind world is just like a dream but there is more of a meaning to it. You enter the mind world in a coma"

"What?! That's awesome!"

"Indeed, you have a mission you see in the mind world there is only one way to escape and that is to find the purpose of why you're in here"

"How do I not remember how I'm in a coma?"

"You must explore the mind to remember these. Who? What? When? And why? Remember that now this part is for you to figure out. Good luck and remember everything I have said"

"Where are you going?"

"You will know one day and when that day comes you will meet me"

"Oh well see ya I guess"

"See ya indeed"

Oogway disappeared through pink flower rising him high in the sky. Po started his journey along through a random door that appeared out of nowhere.

"I should probably go there"

Po entered the door to be lead to the day he sat on the rockets on the chair. He witnessed himself go up in the sky and explode. Po wondered how he was going to get over the wall to enter the palace. He went to the wall to touch it finding out that he could walk through them

"Awesome!" he shouted

He saw oogway pointing at po. He then heard Tigress say "are you pointing at me master?" as soon as she said that po remembered a bit of what happened and found out it was tigress who had done whatever to him he closed his eyes grabbing his head. Remembering. As he opened his eyes he saw another three door

"They must be the what? When? And Why? Well better keep going"


	3. Chapter 3 - please forgive me

"How could I?" kept running through tigresses mind "that was not me"

_-Flashback-_

"Quick monkey we need to help po!" shouted tigress

"I'm here. We need to take him to hospital!" monkey told tigress

They rush to the hospital with po in their arms. Tigress was worried. She thought she might have killed po. She would not stop saying "I am really sorry po!" She kept repeating it over and over. The side of po's head had blood on it when they reached the hospital they were informed that po was in a coma. They didn't know if he would ever wake up

-_End of flashback-_

"May I come in?" shifu asked

"What if I killed po?" tigress replied while look at the floor sitting on her bed

"He has been through worse"

"It's like before with shen. When he was shot by the cannon I did not know what just happened. Time paused. I thought he was dead... If I was seconds earlier I might have saved him from the cannon"

"But he lived and he will make it through this"

"I am so sorry po. I didn't mean to put you in a coma… I'm so sorry"

"Tigress are ok?" viper asked

"Eh em yes viper I'm fine"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes if you want"

"Tigress are you sure you're ok? You have not been acting the same since the incident… you can tell me anything"

"I feel so guilty. I was powered by rage and have disgraced myself by almost killing the dragon warrior… I fell so destroyed. He might never forgive me"

"l know po and I know po could never and I mean NEVER hold a grudge on you Tigress. He will forgive you don't you worry"

"Thank you Viper"

"Anytime. Now get some rest big day tommorow 


	4. Chapter 4 - dark night

"So which one is this?"

It was a dark night. He had a look around and saw the peach tree and tigress eating a peach.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"I know something is wrong"

"How?"

"You eat when you're sad"

"Well I'm sad about what I did to you. How could I of done that?"

Po then thought to himself this is the one where I find out what happened!

"What did you do?"

"I don't like speaking about it"

"Tigress it's ok to express some emotion when talking to me"

"I hurt you"

A tear went down her eye while she said "I hurt you real bad, I did not know what I was thinking… I just wanted to win"

"To get rid of the pain you must tell what happened"

"I-I-I punched you in the side of your head putting you in a coma"

Po started remembering what happened that day how she punched him. He felt the pain and got down on his knees. Closing his eyes in hope that the pain would stop he opened his eyes. He was still there. He had to find out more.

"When did this happen Tigress?"

"A week ago"

"What date?"

No answer

"Know what? Huuuum… I will have a look around for anything that says the date.

Po searched all over to find a sigh, poster anything that said the date on it. He did not find it. He thought really hard but could not think of anything until he remembers that his father's restaurant has a calendar in it. He ran there to find a calendar and found it. It was the 23rd of September! His eyes closed and opened again to realise that he was back in the plain room with one door left.

"Better start now than waiting"


	5. Chapter 5 - The missed

"We got bandits at the bridge" crane shouted

"Everyone let's go!" Tigress said to the of the furious five

The five started down to the bridge, down the 1000 steps, until Tigress stopped when she was running past the hospital

"You lot go on I need to see someone" tigress told the furious five

"Oh ok we will sort it out" viper told tigress

Tigress went to the hospital and asked where po's is. She was told were to go. It took her a while to find him but she eventually found him. Alive. He was just laying their peacefully in the bed. She wondered what was going on in his head. She missed his company and how he made her laugh.

"Hi Po it's me Tigress… It's been a while huh? I hope you're having a good dream. People usually say that I always take things in an adult way but when I'm around you, you just let me be myself and more than what people see. Since you've been gone it's been hard for everyone… for me. Please come back. I can't seem to get over you… Please come home."

Tigress kissed po on the cheek and held his hand. She wouldn't leave po's side.

It had been nights and she would not come home, she just waited. Viper came to her and try persuading her to come home.

"Tigress please come home" viper asked tigress

"Not unless po comes with me. I did this to him and I am not leaving till he is home with us"

"We need your help Tigress we can't just fight all them without you."

"I'm not leaving"


	6. Chapter 6 - The last riddle

"Well last but not least the why"

Po's mind was buzzing with this un-answered. Did she hate me? Did she attempted to kill me? Whatever it is I would like to find out. The door was a bit bigger than the other ones. What was behind this door? The door was opened. Po expected an answer but got a riddle to solve. He stood there watching as tigress and po were fighting though it was po who was always winning.

He continued to watch until he knocked him out cold.

What he never saw was what happened next.

He saw Tigress talking to po but with no response. Po saw fear in her eyes. As if she lost something important.

How quick Tigress rushed po to the hospital.

He saw how guilty she felt

How she thought that she caused everything

Po finally solved the final riddle

Po is the one who pushed her too far to make her want to win so badly. He saw the rage in her eyes and yet continued with the harsh jokes of how bad she is at fighting. Then he realised how long he had been in a coma for…. 6 months he went out in March and now it's September. His riddles were solved and he was free to go


	7. Chapter 7 - Home sweet Home

Po woke up to see Tigress asleep on a chair next to his bed.

"Tigress!" Po shouted

"Po is this a dream?" tigress said

"No" po relied with a smile on his face

She couldn't believe it! It was po! She missed him so much he jumped straight on him and hugged him. "I am so sorry I can't believe what I did and I'm sorry please forgive me" po knew it wasn't her and told her "it was not you it was me, I pushed you too far and you had a reaction and took your chance, it was me and I ask you to forgive me for my mistake"

Tigress gave a smile to po and kissed him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" as she gave a smirk to po.

"Yes! I missed you!" and he hugged her tight.

They sat for a moment just thinking and smiling.

"Should we go home po?" Tigress asked po

"Yea we should"

They got up and walked out the hospital home to the palace. They reached their rooms and was prepared to say goodnight to each other

"Erm po"

"Yea?"

"Could you sleep with me tonight it's been lonely without you"

"I'm kind of not tired I've been sleeping for a while now but I will see you in the morning oh and tigress"

"Yes?"

"You have a beautiful smile"

Tigress smiled at po and said goodnight to each other while po went to meditate under the peach tree with a smile on his face


End file.
